DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies
DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies (brak polskiego tłumaczenia) — gra internetowa oparta na serialu Jeźdźcy smoków, wydana jedynie w języku angielskim 27 sierpnia 2012 roku. Opis Sterowanie * , , , - sterowanie * - akcja/ogień * - Księga Smoków * - wezwanie smoka/lądowanie * - karmienie smoka * - zwalnianie (lot) * - przyspieszenie (lot) * - nurkowanie (lot) * - wyjście z wyzwania Przebieg Na początku gracz trafia do wioski Berk. Zostaje wprowadzony w grę przez Czkawkę, wybiera swoją postać (chłopca lub dziewczynę) oraz imię dla niej, po czym odbywa próbny lot na Szczerbatku. W krótkim samouczku Czkawka pokazuje wszystkie komendy, minigry i opcje dostępne podczas lotu na smoku, a także prowadzi gracza do wytresowania pierwszego gada. Później gracz dostaje całą mapę do swobodnej eksploracji. Może poruszać się pieszo po wyspie, by zdobywać jedzenie oraz tresować smoki. Mając już przynajmniej jednego smoka jest on w stanie poruszać się między lokacjami znacznie szybciej. By dostać się do niektórych lokalizacji, potrzebny jest smok konkretnego gatunku. Z tego powodu określona jest kolejność, w jakiej należy tresować smoki. Tresując gady, odkrywając kolejne lokalizacje i pobijając rekordy w minigrach gracz zdobywa odznaczenia. Jeśli gracz posiada własne konto na stronie gry i jest zalogowany, postęp zostaje zapamiętany i wszystkie zdobyte osiągnięcia się zachowują. Wracając do gry, gracz wciąż posiada wytresowane uprzednio smoki. Księga Smoków Po wciśnięciu otwiera się '''Księga Smoków' (ang. Book of Dragons). Znajduje się tam osiem zakładek: *'Panel główny' - imię, zdobyte pieniądze, gwiazdki, wytresowane smoki, inwentarz i jedzenie, *'Mapa' (ang. Map) - mapa wyspy i okolic, razem z dostępnymi smokami i pożywieniem, *'Smoki' (ang. Dragons) - informacje na temat dostępnych w grze smoków, *'Wyzwania' (ang. Challenges), *'Osiągnięcia' (ang. Accomplishments), *'Opcje' (ang. Options), *'Sterowniki' (ang. Controls), *'Pomoc' (ang. Help). Lokalizacje *'Berk Village' *'Unlandable Cove' - legowisko Śmiertnika Zębacza i Zmiennoskrzydłego. *'The Woods That Howled' - legowisko Gronkla i Szeptozgona. *'Black Heart Bay' - legowisko Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. *'Wild Dragon Cliff' - legowisko Tajfumeranga. *'Lava-Lout Island' - legowisko Koszmara Ponocnika i Zaduśnego Zdecha. *'Badmist Mountain' - legowisko Nocnej Furii (Szczerbatka). *'Great West Ocean' - legowisko Wrzeńca. *'Wrecker's Reef' - legowisko Gromogrzmota. Smoki *'Śmiertnik Zębacz' (ang. Deadly Nadder) - zjada baraninę i ryby. *'Gronkiel' (ang. Gronckle) - zjada ogniodrzew i ryby. *'Zębiróg Zamkogłowy' (ang. Hideous Zippleback) - zjada ryby i plastry miodu. *'Koszmar Ponocnik' (ang. Monstrous Nightmare) - zjada pachnące kwiaty, baraninę i kraby. *'Nocna Furia' (ang. Night Fury) - zjada ryby, plastry miodu i kraby. *'Gromogrzmot' (ang. Thunderdrum) - zjada kraby i ryby. *'Wrzeniec' (ang. Scauldron) - zjada ryby i kraby. *'Tajfumerang' (ang. Typhoomerang) - zjada ryby i plastry miodu. *'Szeptozgon' (ang. Whispering Death) - zjada pachnące kwiaty, ogniodrzew i baraninę. *'Zaduśny Zdech' (ang. Smothering Smokebreath) - zjada baraninę i kraby. *'Zmiennoskrzydły' (ang. Changewing) - zjada plastry miodu i ogniodrzew. NadderIkona.png|Śmiertnik Zębacz ZippleIkona.png|Zębiróg Zamkogłowy PonocnikIkona.png|Koszmar Ponocnik NightIkona.png|Nocna Furia (Szczerbatek) GromIkona.png|Gromogrzmot WrzeniecIkona.png|Wrzeniec TajfunIkona.png|Tajfumerang SzeptIkona.png|Szeptozgon ZmiennyIkona.png|Zmiennoskrzydły Żywność *'Baranina' (ang. Mutton) - do zdobycia w Berk Village. *'Ryba' (ang. Fish) - do zdobycia w The Woods That Howled, Great West Ocean i Black Heart Bay. *'Pachnące kwiaty' (ang. Scented Flowers) - do zdobycia w Wild Dragon Cliff. *'Krab' (ang. Crab) - do zdobycia na Wrecker's Reef. *'Plastry miodu' (ang. Honeycomb) - do zdobycia w Great West Ocean i Unlandable Cove. *'Ogniodrzew' (ang. Fireweed) - do zdobycia w Unlandable Cove, Wild Dragon Cliff i Black Heart Bay. Osiągnięcia #'Target Challenge' - strzelanie do tarcz #'Collectable Challenge' - zbieranie fioletowych obiektów #'Ringloop Challenge '- latanie przez płonące obręcze #'Time Challenge '- wyzwania czasowe (wszystkie) Możliwe do zdobycia osiągnięcia: *'And So It Begins': ukończ szkolenie *'Odin's Help': nakarm swojego pierwszego smoka *'Can You Hear Me Now': zmień ustawienia dźwięku *'Blind Spots': wytresuj Śmiertnika Zębacza *'Wake The Rock': wytresuj Gronkiela *'Double Trouble': wytresuj Zębiroga Zamkogłowego *'Stop Drop And Roll': wytresuj Koszmara Ponocnika *'Thunder Drummer': wytresuj Gromogrzmota *'Flaming Cyclone': wytresuj Tajfumeranga *'In Hot Water': wytresuj Wrzeńca *'Heads Up for 3 O'Clock': graj dłużej niż 3 godziny (w ogóle) *'You Do Have Teeth': wytresuj Nocną Furię *'Make Sure To Floss': wytresuj Szeptozgona *'Pickpocket': wytresuj Zaduśnego Zdecha *'Keen Sight': wytresuj Zmiennoskrzydłego *'Viking Newcomer': wytresuj pierwszego smoka *'Ferocious Viking': wytresuj 3 smoki *'Mighty Viking': wytresuj 5 smoków *'Taming Master': wytresuj wszystkie smoki w grze *'Deadly And Better': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu ze Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem *'Slow But Steady': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu z Gronkielem *'Two Heads Are Better Than One': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu z Zębirogiem Zamkogłowym *'Explosive Nightmare': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem *'Fast and Furious': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu ze Szczerbatkiem *'Sweet Terrific Home': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu w wiosce Berk *'Dirty but Pleasant': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu w Niedostępnej Zatoczce *'Look to the Horizon': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu w Wielkim Oceanie Zachodnim *'Save The Forest': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu w Wyjących Lasach *'Cold but Gold': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu na Rafie Niszczyciela *'Morning View': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu w Zatoce Czarnego Serca *'To the Mountains': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu w Urwisku Dzikich Smoków *'Hot and Cozy': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu na Wyspie Lawowych Prostaków *'Our Favortie Spot': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu na Górze Mrocznej Mgły *'Shoot-o-matic': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym Target Challenge *'Idol Collector': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym Collectable Challenge *'My Precious': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym Ringloop Challenge *'Riders of Berk': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki we wszystkich wyzwaniach *'The Spender': kup każdy produkt w sklepie *'The Hitchhiker': odwiedź każdą lokację w grze *'Thanks for all the Fish': zdobądź 99 ryb za jednym razem *'On the Road Again': odwiedź 3 lokacje w grze *'Behhhhhh': zdobądź 99 sztuk baraniny za jednym razem *'Looking Good': zmień ustawienia grafiki *'No Turning Back': opuść wioskę Berk pierwszy raz *'Sweet Tooth': zdobądź 99 plastrów miodu za jednym razem *'Dragon Breath': zdobądź 99 sztuk ogniodrzewu za jednym razem *'Watch Our For The Claws': zdobądź 99 krabów za jednym razem *'Take Time to Smell the Flowers': zdobądź 99 pachnących kwiatów za jednym razem *'The Real Skilled': użyj każdego smoka w każdym wyzwaniu *'Where's the Food?': spróbuj dać smokowi jedzenie, którego nie lubi *'Powerful Flying Whale': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu z Wrzeńcem *'Ferocious Thunderstorm': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu z Gromogrzmotem *'Effective Boomerang': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu z Tajfumerangiem *'Furious Digger': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu z Szeptozgonem *'Hasty Smoke': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu z Zaduśnym Zdechem *'Master of Disguise': zdobądź wszystkie gwiazdki w każdym wyzwaniu z Zmiennoskrzydłym Mapa Odznaki Ta gra jako jedna z wielu na angielskiej stronie Cartoon Network posiada odznaki. Ciekawostki *Szczerbatek w grze może latać bez jeźdźca mimo posiadania czerwonej, niezautomatyzowanej protezy ogona. *Na grzbietach nowszych smoków (Tajfumerang, Szeptozgon, Zmiennoskrzydły, Wrzeniec, Zaduśny Zdech) nie ma postaci jeźdźca. Prawdopodobnie jest to związane z tym, że w serialu nikt ich nie ujeżdżał ani nie trenował. *Gra ujawnia sposoby na wytresowanie niektórych smoków (np. Szeptozgon, Wrzeniec). *Niemal wszystkie lokacje z gry mają nazwy zaczerpnięte z książkowego pierwowzoru i pojawiają się także w grze DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Zobacz też en:DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies